


The Advanced Steps

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Series: Matrimony [2]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Boy Talk, F/M, Night Before The Wedding, No actual sex, The Talk, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Bash gives Gilbert the more advaced version of the talk then the clinical stuff he learned in medical school.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Series: Matrimony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561138
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	The Advanced Steps

Gilbert smiled jauntily as he crossed the porch back to his house. He had spent the better part of the afternoon helping Matthew and Jerry put up the tent that would hold his and Anne’s wedding reception tomorrow and although he knew plenty of young men that may have been wracked with nerves at the thought of their own impending nuptials Gilbert just felt sure. He hummed a happy tune as he thought back to his stolen moment with Anne pressed up against the side of the barn while she was supposed to be collecting sprigs to decorate the cake.

When Gilbert entered the kitchen he was surprised to find the house was quiet – a rarity these days with the growing population. The only soul in the whole house seemed to be Bash and he was sitting at the kitchen table, a bottle of counterfeit rum and two glasses, looking a little pale.

“Evening Bash.” Gilbert said suspiciously as he moved to the sink to get himself a drink of water.

“Sit down Blythe.” Bash said sternly, pouring an inch of amber liquid into both glasses.

“Where is everyone?” Gilbert asked moving towards the table but not yet taking a seat.

“Mother has taken Dellie for a walk and won’t be bothering us when she returns and Elijah has headed to the bog to stay with Constance and Jocelyn for a few days…now sit.” Bash scooted one of the glasses towards Gilbert and downed his own glass before pouring another.

Gilbert finally sat but ignored the offered drink thinking it best he wasn’t dreadfully hungover tomorrow.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Well Blythe, its like this.” Bash said finishing his second drink and pouring a third “On a young man’s wedding night his father is supposed to sit him down, have the talk, help him figure out the ins and outs of the wedding night…you lost your father but I’m your brother so I’m here to help.”

“Oh,” Gilbert mumbled blushing “You do realise I’m a doctor and have completed medical school and probably know way more about any of that stuff then you?” 

“Can’t even say it without blushing though.” Bash nodded taking a sip of his third drink, content t slow down on his consumption now he was blurry enough to numb the embarrassment of the topic at hand “I’m not talking about the mechanics of it Blythe, I’m talking about how to do it right!”  
“You can do it wrong?” This alarmed Gilbert, he’d seen all the texts, knew what had to be done to achieve the desired outcome, but you could do it wrong.

“Well, not exactly but you can hurt the girl if you’re not prepared but if you know what you’re doing it can be a lot of fun for both of you.” Bash smiled knowingly and took another sip of drink, Gilbert finally followed suit.

“How do you mean?” Gilbert finally ventured curious.

“Well you see there is often a lot of nerves the first time and things don’t go as smoothly as they should but as long as everyone is properly ready it shouldn’t hurt her as much.”

Gilbert winced a little, he knew it often hurt girls the first few times they had intercourse, tearing the hymen and the new friction. He had learned all about that in his anatomy class and was silently dreading the pain he was likely to cause Anne.

“It’ll hurt a lot less if she is properly excited.” Bash watched his drink, taking another long drag and giving Gilbert a moment to sort out his line of questioning.

“How do you mean? How does one properly excite a girl?”

Bash topped off both of their drinks and took a deep steadying breath.

“It’s called foreplay. Before you have sex you need to sexually excite your partner. Like when your feeling excited you become stiff and hard,” Gilbert nodded not looking up from his drink cupped in his hands “well when a women becomes excited she becomes wet and it makes it easier to get inside.”

Gilbert nodded and was quite for a moment dreading the next thing he knew he had to ask “how do you make her wet?”

Bash smirked confidence returning, sure this was embarrassing but hey sharing the knowledge was an important rite of passage “There are lots of ways, you’ll just have to experiment and find out what your girl likes. You can use your fingers, rub at her centre, right at the top there is a spot all women seem to like in my experience, I’d try that. Just ask her how you’re doing, I’ve never know Anne to be the quiet type I’m sure she’ll let you know how your doing.”

“That’s it?” Gilbert asked stunned at the simplicity.

“No, but that’s easy. You might even try putting your fingers inside her, get her used to the stretch rather than just going in blindly.” Bash made a strange gesture Gilbert had never seen holding up two fingers in a c shape and bobbing them up and down “just like this in side her. She’ll tell you if it’s working, it’s a lot of trial and error.”

Gilbert wiped a sweaty palm on his trouser leg and took another long swallow of the rum.

“Some women even like when you kiss it.” Bash added.

“What!” Gilbert was a little stunned at that, sure he had been subjected to lewd talk from the other men at medical school or on the steamer when he was younger but that was new to him.

“And she can kiss you, and suck you… it’s all very much the same…if you like it she’ll probably like in some form or another.”

“So basically ask her what she likes?” Gilbert questioned, eyebrow raised “Bash, she’s as inexperienced as I am…how will we know.”

“It’s the fun of finding it out together.” Bash smirked.

“Anything else? Gilbert asked skeptically taking another sip of his drink.

“Yeah, the first time will probably feel a little intense for you, if you want it to last longer…” Bash coughed uncomfortably “take care of yourself tomorrow morning.”

“What?” Gilbert spat his drink.

“Look, there is going to be a lot going on. New sensations, naked bodies…boys tend to get a little excited the first few times…learning to last long enough to also please the lady takes time but if you…say…play the fiddle… tomorrow morning before you have to get ready you’ll be less likely to pull the trigger to early tomorrow night…understand.”  
Gilbert nodded without looking at Bash.

“Women and cum to, it’s just different and a little harder to achieve.” Bash said slyly “but you can always go back to the foreplay stuff to get her there if you don’t make it. Trust me it’s a thrill to see the effect one can have on their women”

“Right.” Nodded Gilbert shyly.

“And if you want to avoid babies…” Bash’s said looking down at his drink as Gilbert watched him slowly “pull out before you make a mess…if you don’t spill inside her she won’t have a baby.”

“I thought that was the whole point.” Gilbert mumbled naively.

“Trust me once you figure it all out you’re going to want to do it a lot more times then you’re going to want kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is the 21st century, pulling out is not a reliable method of birth control and should not be treated as such. correctly use your chosen form of birth control evey time you have sex where the goal isn't to have a baby and always use a barrier method (ie. condom) if you are not with a trusted partner who has consented to forgo the barrier STD/STI are a thing and should be prevented.


End file.
